darkest_minds_booksfandomcom-20200213-history
Jude
Status: Deceased Age: 15 Color: Yellow Nicknames: Judith- Vida Judy- Vida Sunshine- Children's League Quote: "I don't just want to see someone's face, I want to know his shadow too." Background Jude was abused by his parents at home and bullied, but he was always a cheerful kid. He was on Ruby's team in the Children's League, and his code name was Sunshine, due to the fact that he was a Yellow, and had a cheerful attitude. He was also the unofficial welcoming committee for their team. He was a cheerful kid and refused to leave Ruby Daly alone, despite her I want to be alone attitude, and his determination and and undying cheerfulness resulted in her becoming very protective of him. Jude, Nico, and Blake were all very good friends, and liked to play around together, since they were all the youngest kids there. They were horrified when Blake came back dead from an Op, and then Nico showed them security footage of some agents killing Blake on his Op. When Jude is chosen to go on an Op although he is much too young, Ruby helps him escape on the Op. Jude also knows about the plan for her to find Liam, in Never Fade, and together they go and search for Liam. At the end of Never Fade, Jude is killed when the government bombs the Children's League, and they accidentally left him behind. No one forgave themselves. Personality Jude is a bright and very positive kid, who never once had a down moment. His parents abused him and he was locked in small spaces often, resulting in his claustrophobia and anxiety, but that never got him down. He welcomed Ruby and never left her alone, despite her want to be. This resulted in many people coming to care for him and were devastated when he died. Allies Ruby Ruby and Jude meet when Cate introduces Ruby to the team and announces she will become the team Leader. Jude always welcomes her back from Ops and never leaves her alone, despite her coldness. She didn't want to get close to him in case she lost him, but soon Ruby becomes almost Jude's older sister who always cares for him. Nico Nico and Jude were best friends and often hung out with each other with Blake. Nico was the one to get the security footage of the agents killing Blake. Vida Vida is a moody person with an explosive temper, but she was always decently kind to Jude. She gave him silly nicknames like Judith and Judy, but Jude doesn't mind. Their close friendship starts early on in Never Fade as they work together to find Liam. Liam Jude and Liam only knew each other for a short time, but Jude always looked up to him as an idol. Enemies Traitor agents Traitor agents for the Children's League, such as Rob Meadows, and more people, killed Blake when he was on an Op, and when Jude is sent on an Op although he is too young, Ruby knows they are about to kill him too. Ruby gets Jude out, and later Rob admits that he was killing all the young psi kids because he viewed as weak and he didn't want weak kids in the Children's League. Clancy Gray Jude didn't really have too much interaction with Clancy, except when they took him hostage. Jude nicknamed him Fancy off of what Ruby told them about him. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Yellows